Flipped
by Arialynn
Summary: "Damn that's hot. That is... it would be... if Cas was a chick." Dean seems to find himself thinking things like this on a regular basis, and he's come to terms with it. So what if he thinks his best friend would make a hot girl? Then, thanks to a spell, Dean finds himself face to face with a very confused, and very female Castiel and is... surprisingly underwhelmed.


_Wow I would totally love to suck on that lip… if Cas were a chick._

Dean Winchester liked to think that he was honest with himself. Hell, he spent all of his life lying to everyone he came across, and all he and Sam ever did was lie to each other. So, he may as well find someone to be honest with. Who better than himself?

So, he could admit that his best friend had a few redeeming qualities- physically, that is. He had no problem coming to terms with the fact that if _a girl _looked at him with such an intense stare, coming from the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen, he would have probably gotten on that faster than Sam when confronted with a pair of hair-trimming scissors. He was man enough to realize that if he saw _a girl_ chewing on her soft, plump lower lip like that, he'd be dead set on being the next one to taste it. He thought his friend would make a hot chick. So what?

Of course, if he was _actually_ honest with himself, he would realize that he was full of shit.

All it took was a witch who had a serious problem keeping her nose out of other people's damn business, and a relatively harmless, but game-changing spell to make Dean realize how well he could be used as plant fertilizer.

It was all Sam's fault. He had insisted that they go check out these "weird" instances of people getting lucky. It wasn't even big lucky- no lottery winners, no sudden deaths resulting in large inheritances, just little stuff that Sam just happened to notice in a town that they were passing through.

"I can't believe I got that surprise raise! Now I can take the family to Puerto Rico."

"I know! I didn't think he even knew that I existed, but now we're going to prom together!"

"Thank God the river seems to be back to normal, I was afraid it would dry up for sure!"

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me today. You know how my car is always pulling to the right, and how I've just been dealing with it 'cause I can't afford to get it fixed? Well when I was on my way to work this morning, I realized that the problem was gone!"

"Really Sam?" Dean said through a mouth full of cheese burger, "Some girl gets a sixteen candles moment and you're gunna blame it on witchcraft? Can't it just be a coincidence?"

"Dean, as you've obviously forgotten, sixteen candles is literally about _magic _candles. And when is anything ever a coincidence?"

"Sam, we're on our way to an actual case, remember? The werewolves in Florida? So what if it is something? What's wrong with people getting a little good luck? Besides, I promised Cas we'd take him to Disney. He's dying to go on the teacup ride." He smiled over at the ex-angel beside him, who was currently taking a large sip of a chocolate milkshake.

Castiel's brow furrowed as he licked his lips, "Dean, I believe it was you who insisted that we go to Disney World." Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Can't you ever just back me up?" Dean groaned, "Really man. Someone's gotta teach you the bro-code."

"It's not my fault you feel the need to lie about your interests and desires," Castiel said nonchalantly, picking up a french fry from his plate and eating it.

Dean tried not to get caught up in the way Castiel had said desires, or the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, but his mind froze when he began to suck the salt off of his fingers. God, did he have to eat like a pornstar? If a chick was eating next to him like this, he could only assume that she was coming on to him, and it definitely would have worked.

But this was Cas.

"Look, let's just check it out," Sam said, "Do a little digging for a day. If we don't find anything, we'll go down to Florida."

"Fine." Dean grumbled, tearing his eyes away from Castiel.

* * *

><p>Sam was right, of course. Dean was going to knock that smug "I told you so" look off of his face one of these days. It hadn't taken them long to find the witch behind it all.<p>

"How can I help you boys?" She had asked, surprisingly calm for a woman who had just gotten her front door kicked in. Her turquoise hair trailed down her tattoo-covered back as she turned to look through her cabinet.

"Actually," Dean said, "We're kinda here to _stop_ you from helping people."

The witch turned to look at him, perplexed. A jar of purple dust was balanced delicately in her hands. "Why would you do that? You don't want people to be happy?"

"We've observed that magically getting exactly what you want usually has a backlash," Sam said, his gun pointed at her unwaveringly.

"Boys, please," the witch smiled, "I've lived in this town since I was little girl. I was an orphan who went through a lot of bad places, until I was taken in by an elderly couple here. The whole town accepted me. It was an enormous family- heaven for a girl who was as alone as I was. I love everyone in this town. I just want to thank them, to give back. I would never hurt them."

"You'd be surprised how many witches have good intentions and go darkside after a while," Dean took a step forward.

"I understand why you boys don't trust me," the witch said peacefully, "Some bitches give us witches a bad rap. I'll just have to show you that I don't mean any harm."

"That would be very hard, I'm afraid," Castiel said from behind Dean.

The witch looked at him, smirking, "We'll see." Before they could do anything, the witch had taken a deep breath and blown into the jar in her hands.

The room was immediately filled with putrid purple smoke and the sound of gunshots. After a few shots, the boys gave up, coughing.

"Sam? Cas?" Dean wheezed, "You there?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling the witch took off though," Sam said from somewhere to his left.

"Dean? I feel strange," a soft voice sounded from behind Dean. Dean jumped, raising his gun again and spinning around.

"Who's there?" he said loudly. Was it another witch?

"What do you mean? It's me." The strangely familiar yet… female voice said. The smoke was slowly clearing, and Dean's jaw dropped to the floor.

In front of him stood a woman with jet-black hair and startlingly blue eyes, wearing a trenchcoat that puddled down at her feet and hung far over her hands. Her pants sagged as well, and the blue tie around her neck went down past her waist.

"Cas…?" Dean stuttered.

Irritation flashed over the woman's face, "Did the smoke addle your brain or something?"

"Holy shit…" Sam murmured as the last of the smoke cleared.

"I feel very strange," Castiel grimaced, putting a hand on her head. She froze, her eyes widening as her hand traveled the length of her hair. "...What?"

"Cas… I think that witch made you into a woman…" Sam said slowly.

Castiel looked down at herself, "Well that's… different."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Dean? Are you alright?" Castiel peered at him curiously.

Dean snapped out of his trance, shaking his head wildly. "Yeah, yeah. We should get out of here. Someone might've heard the gunshots and called the cops." He deliberately avoided looking at Castiel as he passed her and walked out the door. Castiel shot a confused glance at Sam, who shrugged and followed his brother out.

Dean was silent the entire way to the motel, not even turning on his usual music. Every once in a while, Castiel would catch him staring at her through the rearview mirror, but the moment they met eyes, Dean would hurriedly look away.

When they got into the motel room, Sam locked the door behind them and sighed, "So what now?"

"I'm not sure," Castiel murmured, crossing over to the mirror to observe herself. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair, entranced.

"Well, we're not going to Disney, that's for sure," Dean said, flopping down on the bed and staring at the ceiling, "We can either try to track the witch down so she'll undo the spell, or we can go to the bunker and see if we can find anything to reverse it ourselves."

"Do we have to though?" Castiel said so softly that the Winchester's thought they had misheard her at first.

"Do we have to?" Sam repeated incredulously, "I mean, no. But, you don't wanna stay like that, do you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me either way," Castiel said, still staring at herself in the mirror, almost dreamily, "I think it would be more important to take care of the werewolf."

"Dude… Uh, I mean, Cas," Dean said, "Trust me, you don't wanna be a chick. It's way harder to be a girl than it is to be a guy. You gotta deal with the periods, and the creeps, and the bras…"

Castiel frowned, pulling her collar open slightly and peering down into her shirt. She looked back up, her cheeks tinted red as she swallowed nervously. "The last part doesn't sound so bad right about now… I would definitely like to change my clothes… This shirt is starting to rub uncomfortably on my-"

"Okay!" Dean said loudly, "We'll get you some first thing in the morning. Until then, Sam, just give hi-her a t-shirt."

Sam tried not to smirk at his brother's red face as he continued to stare at the ceiling with serious focus. He dug out a t-shirt from the bag and threw it at Castiel...

Who then began to strip right in the middle of the room.

Dean, of course, had chosen this exact moment to finally break his staring match with the chipped paint above him and got an eyeful of Castiel's chest as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Come on man!" he yelled, "You can't do that in here! Go in the bathroom."

"R-right," Castiel stuttered, "My apologies." She shuffled awkwardly into the bathroom.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Dean Winchester sent a girl away while she was trying to strip in front of him," Sam chuckled.

"Shutup Sam," Dean grunted, "It wasn't a girl. It was Cas."

"Even more surprising then," Sam smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped.

"Nothing," Sam said with feigned innocence, grinning.

Dean scowled and kicked off his shoes. When Castiel finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing one of Dean's ACDC t-shirts and boxers, she meekly put her clothes back in her bag and started towards the bed where Dean was rolled on his side away from her. Castiel turned the bedside lamp off and pulled the covers open. Dean jumped in surprise as she started to crawl into bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning bright red.

"I believe it was your turn to share…" Castiel said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Shit. Dean had forgotten. Since Castiel was the smaller of the three of them, the Winchester's took turns sharing a bed with him at night while they were on the road. It was either that or try to cram the brothers in a bed together. That never ended well. Sam had shared with him last night, so it was Dean's turn.

"Right. Okay," he muttered, turning back away from her. Castiel pulled the covers over her, turning on her side as well. Dean could feel her stare burning into his back.

"I'm gunna shower," Sam said awkwardly, before hastily retreating into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of silence, broken only by the sound of running water in the other room, Castiel spoke.

"Dean, is something wrong?"

"No, Cas. Go to sleep."

"Are you angry with me? I'm sorry that I let the witch-"

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, flipping over to look at her, "I'm not mad at you. It's not like you could dodge a spell or something." He set his jaw, mentally steeling himself before looking into her eyes.

Of course, they were the same piercing blue as before, filled with the exact curious innocence they always had. They shimmered captivatingly in the the dull light that came from the streetlamps outside.

"Then I don't understand why you are upset. And don't try to tell me that you're not. I know you better than that."

Dean couldn't think of anything to say. Why was he angry? Hell, isn't this exactly what he had been hoping for? Well, not hoping for. Just… Aw to hell with it. He was practically begging for it. He could admit that now. So what was it? Cas was definitely hot, just like he thought she'd be, and that piercing stare was still one-hundred percent there. Maybe he just needed more time. He needed to get used to Castiel as a girl was all. Right. That was the problem. He was still thinking of Castiel as a guy. Once he got over that, he'd be fine.

"I'm not upset," he finally said, "This is just… weird. I just need some time to get used to it."

"Alright," Castiel said quietly. She chewed on her lip absent-mindedly, her brow furrowed. "Dean, I-"

She was interrupted by Sam emerging from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Dean rolled over onto his back abruptly and shut his eyes. Castiel sighed wistfully and closed her eyes as well.


End file.
